One in the Same
by NoMore-Pikachu
Summary: Bonnie has been seeing things at night. A golden version of herself. What could the golden rabbit want, and why was it here now? She didn't know, but she wanted to find out...


Title: One in the Same

Fandom: Five Nights at Freddy's

Rating: T

Pairings: Freddy and Bonnie, and Chica and Foxy.

Summary: Bonnie has been seeing things at night. A golden version of herself. What could the golden rabbit want, and why was it here now? She didn't know, but she wanted to find out...

Also, I do not know is this is a golden version of Bonnie or not in the game, but it's what I'm going to call it. It might be a new robot that just looks like Bonnie. We'll never know until the game is finished. Until them, I'm going to call it Golden Bonnie. As for a nickname, I'm not sure yet.

Another side not, I totally called this shit. If this IS a Golden Bonnie, then Foxy and Chica have golden forms as well. I remember talking about this to a friend. If Freddy has Golden Freddy as a golden version, then Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica must have one as well. And look what happened.

A Golden Bonnie. XD. Now all we need is Golden Foxy and Chica and we're as good as golden! My theory would be right then!

Anyway, I'm going to stop talking now. Enjoy everyone!

Chapter 1

It was a late night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A quiet one as well. Mike hadn't come in tonight. Why, none of the robots knew. However, Bill trusted them enough now that they didn't need a night guard every night to watch over them. They were glad that they had finally got the trust like that. It feel good to know that they were trusted again, even after all that had happened. It was now 30th years later, and the place had changed a lot since then, though there was sill the office with the cameras, Showstage, Pirate Cove, and the five friends. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Golden Freddy, better known as Goldie.

Mike still worked as the night guard there, and his wife and daughter helped him out from time to time when they could. All in all, everything was perfect for everyone.

Bonnie was wondering around the halls; a habit of hers. The purple rabbit had gotten bored on stage with Freddy and Chica, and went to take a walk around the place. She knew that the chicken was going to head off into the kitchen anyway to make something to eat for them all. A midnight snack as she called it. She knew that Goldie hung out in the kitchen, maybe he helped her out with the cooking, she wasn't so sure.

Freddy would head off and do his own thing, as there wasn't a night guard to scare tonight. Foxy on the other paw, she wasn't too sure. What was the red-furred fox going to do? There wasn't much for the fox to do after all. But he seemed to always find something to keep himself busy. After all, he was stuck inside Pirate Cove all day during their shows.

Bonnie stopped when she heard a noise. It sounded like movement coming from the shadows. Was it Goldie? She knew that he liked to stay in the shadows of the building, but it didn't sound like his pawsteps. Had someone gotten into the building? She stepped forward into the darkness and gasped.

Sitting there, twitching and sparking, was another rabbit. The new, or rather, old rabbit, had dark yellow fur, almost a light brown. Two long ears were on top of its head, though the left one was cut off, leaving only half of it there. It had teeth that reminded her of Freddy's, and eyes that were creepy. It let out an inhuman, or robot, shriek when it saw her, making her jump, and yelp in terror. After that, the broken down rabbit seemed to have disappeared, must like Goldie could do, but not before giving a slight smirk, leaving the purple rabbit alone in the dark once again, terrified.

Chica, who was in the kitchen at that time, heard the shriek. She perked up. Who was shrieking? Was Mike here with Maya and Olivia?

Curiosity getting the better of her, she went down the hall to follow the shriek. She just hoped that whatever it was, it wasn't evil.

The purple rabbit, once she had calmed down, looked around. Where the hell had that... that thing go? It was scary whatever it was. She gave a small shiver at the thought. What in the world was it? Some sort of new robot that they hadn't been told about? She heard pawsteps coming her way, and tensed, holding her breath. That thing wasn't back already was it? Oh Joy of Creation, she hoped not.. Once she saw that it was only Chica, did Bonnie calm down and relax, letting out the breath she'd been holding. At least it was only her friend, and not that other rabbit.

"Bonnie!" Chica cried, coming over to her friend, worried.

After all, she had no idea what that shriek was...

"Hey Chica," she greeted her friend.

She saw Freddy, Foxy, and Goldie make their way over, having heard the shriek as well. It was really that loud that everyone had heard it? Well, it was rather loud... Still, what in the world was it? It looked like a golden version of her from long ago, but it couldn't be, could it? There was no way that the golden rabbit could be.. It didn't make sense to her. She knew that there was a golden version of Freddy, but one of her? She couldn't picture that.

"Are you okay?" Chica asked, worried. "And what was that shriek?"

"That was unnerving," Foxy admitted.

"I don't know.. I saw this thing.. It looked kinda like me, but it was golden, like Goldie.. And it shrieked when it saw me, and just disappeared!" Bonnie explained.

Freddy and Goldie exchanged looks this. There was a golden version of Bonnie? When in the world did that happen? Bill never told them about a Golden Bonnie that had been made. Much less an older, and creepier one. The brown bear walked over and pulled the purple rabbit into a hug, to which she blushed and returned it.

"It's okay Bonnie. Maybe you just imaged it.."

"We all heard the shriek though," the golden bear pointed out. "I doubt it was that if we all heard it."

Chica and Foxy were instantly scared. This was not good. Not good at all. Goldie did have a point. It couldn't have been thought up if all five of them had heard it. It meant that the Golden Bonnie was real, and it was somewhere in the place, most likely watching them. What did it want, and why had it chosen to show itself now? Why hadn't it before? Freddy shook his head at this. As long as it didn't hurt anyone, he was fine with it, a bit. But if it hurt anyone of his friends, then there was going to be trouble. No one messed with his friends and family and lived. No one.

"We'll keep a look out for it. It anyone finds Golden Bonnie, try and keep it there, and let us know."

Everyone agreed to this, before they all headed off. Bonnie glanced back and saw the blue eyes of the golden version of her watching from the darkness. White teeth showed in the darkness before it was gone again.

* * *

**And that's the start of our story so far. I hope you guys enjoyed it, as much as I did writing it.**

**This is my own take on Five Nights at Freddy's 3, so please, no bashing or hating. Or flaming for that matter.**

**With that said, I hope you guys enjoy, and I'll see you all soon.**

**Bye everyone!**


End file.
